


The Avengers Mini Fics

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: All Avengers mini one-shots for you <3Regularly updated!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Proposal Pause (Steve x Reader)

**Imagine Steve wanting to propose but having to hold off because of the Civil War...**

“I like him.” You smiled while watching Clint discuss the plan Wanda and Scott by the mini-van and then hopping in. “He thinks I’m badass.”

“Well, you are.” Steve smirked. He then turned to you when you locked eyes with him and it made him weak in the knees.

His heart rate increased at the sight you but Steve’s eyes quickly trailed up to the small bruise on your temple that was starting to swell. That pain that you were fighting through - it was all because of him and he felt a strong wave of guilt wash over.

“Steve?” You called loudly, trying to bring him back from the deeper parts of his mind. “Did my voice lull you to sleep?”

“What?” Steve asked sharply as he was jolted from the darker thoughts and noticed the suspicious look you were giving him.

“I said, I’m going to check on Bucky.” You repeated. Steve glanced briefly over at his friend, who was also eyeing him wearily.

The Captain nodded at you with a forced smile. “Sure, go ahead. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

You smiled and touched his face gently before taking a side-step in Bucky’s direction. Steve watched as you approached his friend and got to talking with him quietly.

With the pair distracted, Steve turned away and pulled a box from his pocket.

Opening it up, he saw the glittering silver band that was adorned with a petite diamond and felt his chest constrict. Right in the middle of a war was not how he wanted his proposal to go.


	2. Entitled To My Fist (Steve x Reader)

**Imagine Steve's surprise (and heart eyes) when you hit an entitled party guest...**

_“If it’s hard-to-get you want to play? One night with me and you-”_

The tall, dark-haired man never finished his sentence because he saw a quick blur and felt something strike his face. There was a sickening crunch and he stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

The surrounding crowd gasped at the sudden violent behaviour and the disruption caught the attention of Steve and Sam who had just walked by.

“Are you okay?” Steve wondered as he ran over. There was a crowd of startled guests, a few specks of blood on the tiles and you - ruffling your hair angrily.

You shook your fist, knuckles stinging from the impact and glared at the man that had been struck.

“Fine. Someone might have a broken nose though.”

A few security guards entered and escorted the unwanted guest from the party room and off to the hospital as Sam made a lively joke which had the crowd laughing and back to enjoying the party.

Steve looked back at you and noticed that there was a discomfort in your hand, “Come, let’s get some ice on that.”

Gently placing a hand on your back, he guided you to the bar. Taking a seat, you explained the conversation that had led up to the action as Steve walked behind the bar to gather some ice, a thing strip of fabric, and a small bottle from the medical bag under the counter. He rounded back to you and sat opposite.

“Sounds like he deserved it.” Steve took your wrist and set it above the bar table, examining the light bruising.

“He was a bastard with wandering hands – of course, he deserved it.” You scoffed winced as Steve poured an antiseptic liquid over your knuckles. He whispered a quick apology and began to wrap a bandage around your hand.

Leaning across the table, you grabbed a shot glass with your free hand and set it down in front so you could pour a blueberry flavoured shot since it was closest bottle.

“It’s like I have a beacon that calls idiots my way.” You sighed, downing the liquid.

Steve shook his head as he pressed the small bag of against the fabric. “You really don’t.”

He went quiet and you noticed that he was watching you, thumb stroking your fingers so softly that it could have lulled you to sleep. You were so entranced by his blue eyes and kind expression that you didn’t realise that you had leaned forward until his eyes briefly flickered to your lips.

So close...  
“(Y/n), what’s this that I hear about you throwing punches when we’re not on a mission?” Tony asked, walking over with a drink in his hand and entirely oblivious to the near-kiss that he interrupted.


	3. CPR (Steve x Reader)

**Imagine turning into a flirty mess around Steve...**

“It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha suggested.

She wasn’t wrong. The helicarrier was an airborne vehicle and oxygen got pretty thin fast. Steve seemed reasonably surprised at the sentence and Bruce immediately thought that they were going underwater.

You chuckled at their expressions and nudged Steve playfully.

“Don’t worry, Cap. I’d be happy to give you CPR if you’re breathless.” You teased. It wasn’t until the words were out of your mouth did you realise that you sounded like you were coming on to the man.

“Oh my god.” You shook your head quickly. “I didn’t mean – I mean, I did – but...”

Your mumbling only made the situation worse and Steve was staring back with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Natasha noticed the way in which you were crashing and burning and cleared her throat loudly.

“(Y/n), don’t you have that thing to do with Coulson?”

You turned sharply in Natasha’s direction and blurted an indignant, “What?”

It was only when Natasha crinkled her nose that you understood what she was getting at. “Oh!”


	4. Cost Of A Drink (Steve x Reader)

**Imagine flirting with Steve much to his surprise...**

Walking over to the bar, Steve propped his elbow on the counter and smiled at the bartender behind. He was relatively excited when you expressed your enthusiasm to tend the bar and couldn’t wait to bother you for fun. 

Your back was turned, so Steve cleared his throat. The noise from behind caught your attention and you turned around instantly, two bottles of booze in hand.

“Can I get the house special?” Steve wondered as he watched you set the bottles down and grab a mixer from the shelf. Smiling at the super soldier, you turned back and poured crushed ice into the silver cup.

“That depends, Captain.” You told him mysteriously and earned a chuckle from the man.

“Depends on what?”

“Whether you can pay up.” You replied while adding the two bottles of liquor into the mix. Steve nodded and looked at you curiously. He loved the way your lips curled into a smirk and the challenging expression on your face.

“What’s it cost?” He inquired.

“A kiss.”

Steve froze at how bold your response was and you noticed his lack of movement from the counter. Laughing, you shook your head and tried to explain yourself.

“Tony dared me to play that card while serving tonight, you just happened to be caught in the web.” You explained to which Steve nodded, not entirely surprised with the billionaire’s antics. 

He smirked in return, leaning forward to capture your stare with his blue eyes. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I forgot my wallet.”


	5. Moving Day (Tony Stark x Reader - platonic)

**Imagine being the last person that Tony tells about 'moving day'...**

"Nope - not happening." You snapped, thundering down the stairs and whirled onto the main floor. "I refuse."

"And here we go." Tony sighed. Turning around, he grinned - in an attempt to charm - and pressed his palms together. "Y/n, I love you but this stubbornness has got to go. We're _all_ moving." 

"And where was my input? I should have a say on these decisions, I live here too, you rusted Tin Can!"

Tony cringed at your outburst and wished that Bruce was around to help pacify the rage. Holding his palms out (in case you threw something at him), Tony nodded, “Yes, you do but you've been jumping from Wakanda to Asgard and my phone doesn't always get the best reception when you’re off-world."


End file.
